


stay, please

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Kinda fluff?, Pre-Serum Sophie Rogers, more an emotional thing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: how did this get so many hits its not even good wsnfijfn





	stay, please

On days she was recovering, Betty was reminded of how little Sophie was. Most days, she seemed taller, sure as the sun. Sickness made her small.

 

Today was one of those days. Betty got up at one point, regretting the loss of Sophie in her arms. Started to dress, brain on autopilot as she watched her bedmate carefully in case of a resting cough. She’d just finished buttoning her shirt by the time Sophie woke up, looking around for the woman who was supposed to be right next to her. There was a few hairs on her head that curled like a halo.

 

Sophie almost never cried, but Betty swore she could see red beginning to rim her eyes. God, if Betty could make sure she never cried again… They looked at each other for a long time, neither caring Betty had a job to get to and Sophie had a rare commission to work on.

 

Slowly, her tiny pale hand reaches out and pats the bed beside her.

Without words from either of them, Betty undressed, tugging her nightgown back on, climbing into bed, pulling Sophie close.

 

Without words, Sophie had asked something Betty would always obey.

_Stay. Please._

**Author's Note:**

> how did this get so many hits its not even good wsnfijfn


End file.
